Magress Alcione d'Ombra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60017 |no = 1307 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 10 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Magress viveva solo per la sua vendetta, ma alla fine morì, da cavaliere, di una morte valorosa. La sua vendetta rimase insoddisfatta. Tuttavia, gli storici si domandano se, ottenuta la sua vendetta, l’incantesimo della vendetta si sarebbe effettivamente spezzato. Anche se i Sei Eroi si fossero uniti per respingere gli dei, avrebbe smesso di combattere? Secondo un amico di Magress, egli “era come se possedesse un’ombra di follia sotto l’apparenza di pietà.” Possiamo solo chiederci che destino lo aspettò quando liberò il suo vero io e si rivelò un dio devastatore. |summon = La vendetta porta solo a una vendetta più grande... Per rompere questa catena dovrò sopportare tutto il rancore e la rabbia. |fusion = La pietà mi corromperà... Come ha fatto con loro... Questa lancia tetra non desidera la tua luce impura! |evolution = Gli umani non cambiano mai, anche dopo aver sconfitto gli dei. Ma la mia lancia può sistemare le cose... |hp_base = 5950 |atk_base = 1700 |def_base = 2040 |rec_base = 1445 |hp_lord = 7725 |atk_lord = 2540 |def_lord = 2740 |rec_lord = 2000 |hp_anima = 8842 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2442 |def_guardian = 3038 |atk_guardian = 2242 |hp_oracle = 6908 |rec_oracle = 2447 |hp_bonus = 1300 |atk_bonus = 1100 |def_bonus = 1100 |rec_bonus = 520 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ccant = 48 |ls = Determinazione Eidolon Umbra |lsdescription = Aumento del 50% dell'ATT e del 30% dei PS massimi delle unità Oscurità, aumenta l'ATT del 100%, aumenta del 30% PS massimi, nega i danni elementali & aumenta la barra BB quando i danni infliti superano una certa quantità |lsnote = Fills 8 BC when 5,000 damage is dealt |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Sidereal Blackness |bbdescription = 13 attacchi di Oscurità su tutti i nemici, aumenta di molto la DIF per 3 turni & diminuzione del danno durante la difesa |bbnote = 150% boost & 10% damage reduction |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Dark Demise |sbbdescription = 15 attacchi di Oscurità su tutti i nemici, aumenta di molto la DIF per 3 turni & diminuzione del danno durante la difesa, probabilità di rubare PS al nemico attaccando & aumenta i danni elementali di Oscurità per 3 turni |sbbnote = 150% boost, 10% reduction, 50% chance to absorb 3-6% of damage dealt & 75% boost to elemental damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ccsbbt = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Judecca |ubbdescription = 28 attacchi di Oscurità su tutti i nemici, aumenta di molto la DIF per 3 turni & diminuzione del danno durante la difesa & riduce enormemente i danni subiti per 1 turno |ubbnote = 300% boost, 30% reduction & reduces all damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Lurking Madness |esitem = Leomurg |esdescription = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 30%, aggiunge probabilità di ignorare la difesa (80%) & nega i danni critici se Leomurg è equipaggiata |esnote = 80% chance |bb1 =* * *10% di riduzione durante Guardia |bb10 =* * *10% di riduzione durante Guardia |sbb1 =* * * *10% di riduzione durante Guardia *50% di assorbire 3-6% dei danni inflitti |sbb10 =* * * *10% di riduzione durante Guardia *50% di assorbire 3-6% dei danni inflitti |ubb1 =* * *30% di riduzione durante Guardia |evofrom = 60016 |omniskill1_cat = Recupero PS |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Possibilità di recuperare il danno subito |omniskill1_1_note = 25% possiblità di curare il 5% dei danni subiti |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Potenzia possibilità di recuperare il danno subito |omniskill1_2_note = 25% possiblità di curare il 10% dei danni subiti (Prerequisito: Sblocca "Possibilità di recuperare il danno subito") |omniskill2_cat = Riduzione danno |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Riduzione del 5% dei danni luce |omniskill2_2_sp = 30 |omniskill2_2_desc = Nega i danni elementali |omniskill2_3_sp = 30 |omniskill2_3_desc = Riduzione del 50% dei danni scintilla subiti |omniskill3_cat = Speciali |omniskill3_1_sp = 60 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge mitigazione del 50% per 1 turno al BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Permette alla mitigazione del 50% per 1 turno di durare 2 turni |omniskill3_2_note = (Prerequisito: Sblocca "Aggiunge mitigazione del 50% per 1 turno al BB/SBB") |omniskill3_3_sp = 80 |omniskill3_3_desc = Permette alla mitigazione dell'UBB di durare 2 turni |notes = |addcat = Sei Eroi |addcatname = Magress O |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - I danni subiti possono aumentare leggermente i PS *10 Sp - Riduzione del 5% dei danni luce *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione dei danni subiti del 50% a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Gli effetti riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti durano 2 turni |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Riduzione del 5% dei danni luce *30 Sp - Riduzione del 50% dei danni Scintilla subiti *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione dei danni subiti del 50% a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Gli effetti riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti durano 2 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}